<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Courting by nazangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562607">Bloody Courting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel'>nazangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omege Jason Todd Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Earth-3, Gen, Humor, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Thers's allusion to blood and stuff, body parts, non-graphic description of some bodies, nothing graphic, other characters make cameos, so things are a little messed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are two types of omegas that make it in our world and especially in Gotham. There are the ones like me that wrap Alphas, Betas and even other omegas around their finger, make them dance to their tune. You will not be that omega. You are too brash and forward to it. You will be the omega that goes ahead with the sheer force of will. They will respect you and if they do not, they will fear you,"</p><p>Jason had nodded, listening to him with rapt attention.</p><p>"And remember, if any of them think they are worth you, make them prove it no matter than their designation. Do not ever settle for less than what you want,"</p><p>These days he was really wishing that he hadn't driven the last point very hard.</p><p>Because really the dead bodies were getting a bit ridiculous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omege Jason Todd Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>omega Jason Todd week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be composed of two chapters and I'll be writing the second one for the Free Day.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was the only pup that was truly his.</p><p>Not that the others weren't but he couldn't call any of them just his own, all of them having responsibilities elsewhere, having ties to someone else. Dick was an Alpha and they usually took toward their Alpha mentors. Dick had grown into Talon and was now one of the most vicious forces on this side of the globe. Bruce was proud, so proud but Dick would always be more Thomas then Bruce, no matter how much the young Alpha hated the older Wayne.</p><p>Damian Al Ghul and Helena Kyle-Wayne were his little miracle pups. Born as fraternal twins and sired by two different Alphas. However, Helena was, again, an Alpha. And while Selena was much more lenient than any other Alpha about Helena being with her omega bearer, Helena was an Alpha and would naturally gravitate toward her Alpha mother. Damian was an omega but he was the heir to the League, so really, Bruce was lucky that Talia had stood up to her father, otherwise, he might not have gotten to know the little pup at all.</p><p>Tim Drake was another little pup he had held close, much like Dick, except that Tim's loyalty was to his parents. He was the only omega child to an alpha father and a beta mother. There were many parents that chose to have heir child mentored by another person if their designation didn't match and the Drakes had chosen Bruce to mentor theirs. Tim would always come to Bruce first with his achievements and grievances but it wasn't the same.</p><p>Cassandra was already trained in a certain manner by her biological father, one that Bruce did not agree with but could not change. He supported her when he could and completely adored her but she was a flighty dancer and had come to him while she was already grown.</p><p>Stephanie, Harper, Cullen, Barbara, more protege than children and really that was how it was always going to be.</p><p>But Jason. Jason was all his. He was a crime alley omega which meant that none of the Alphas around would take him under their wing and no one in Bruce's circle wanted to 'taint' their blood with an omega mate from the alley. He was Bruce's to raise, to cherish and to hold close. Bruce's to teach and mould.</p><p>It was Bruce's job to make sure the omega pup made it to the top of the world and he would do a damn good job of it. Their world bowed to the powerful and strong and he would make sure that Jason was the best.</p><p>He has told Jason that much when he has taken the little pup in.</p><p>
  <em>"There are two types of omegas that make it in our world and especially in Gotham. There are the ones like me that wrap Alphas, Betas and even other omegas around their finger, make them dance to their tune. You will not be that omega. You are too brash and forward to it. You will be the omega that goes ahead with the sheer force of will. They will respect you and if they do not, they will fear you,"</em>
</p><p>Jason had nodded, listening to him with rapt attention.</p><p>
  <em>"And remember, if any of them think they are worth you, make them prove it no matter than their designation. Do not ever settle for less than what you want,"</em>
</p><p>These days he was really wishing that he hadn't driven the last point very hard.</p><p>Because really the dead bodies were getting a bit ridiculous.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The first sign of what was to come had come when someone had asked Jason to the Halloween dance in his sophomore year.</p><p>"Hey B," said Jason while expertly hitting every target with his blades, "I need a costume for the Halloween dance,"</p><p>"Huh," said Bruce, "Don't you already have one? The pirate one?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, but I got asked to the dance by this really cute alpha girl and we're matching so we're doing Zorro,"</p><p>Bruce grinned at the young omega, "So someone asked you huh? How? Did they present you with a gift?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Jason, throwing the last knife and heading to where Bruce was standing, "Wanna see?"</p><p>Jason took out a small wooden box. Inside, nestled in velvet was a small white ring. Bruce had to admit it looked quite nice, strong and well crafted, the light barely touching-</p><p>"Wait," he said, "Is that made of a human finger bone?"</p><p>"Yeah!" said Jason, "Cool isn't it. We were talking about people keeping trophies from their kills and I said making something pretty out of it would be the best insult since they're still serving you in death and she gave this to me today and asked,"</p><p>"Huh?" said Bruce, not knowing how to feel about the thing, "It's an interesting gift,"</p><p>"Right," said Jason, "Some other people asked me too but hey all gave boring gifts so I ignored them,"</p><p>"Boring?" wondered Bruce</p><p>"You know. Flowers. Candies and stuff," said Jason, "This is much cooler. Now about the costume,"</p><p>Bruce shrugged as Jason started listing supplies for his costume. It was just a bone ring. Nothing to worry about.</p><p>He really should have thought better.</p><p>XXX</p><p>There was a box at his doorstep.</p><p>And it was dripping blood.</p><p>That could not be anything good. Someone had actually gotten close to their door to leave this here and from all the blood the message could only be a threat.</p><p>Bruce carefully opened the box and-</p><p>-found a perfectly cut heart inside with a note.</p><p>'Be my valentine?'</p><p>Bruce sighed.</p><p>"Jason!"</p><p>Jason came running down and grinned when he saw the box.</p><p>"Oh god, he actually did it,"</p><p>"Explain," said Bruce, having some idea where this was going.</p><p>Jason laughed, "He asked what it would take to get my heart and on a whim, I said 'a heart' and he actually did it,"</p><p>"Is the same person that asked you out with patches of tattoed skin?"</p><p>"Nope, new guy,"</p><p>"Of course," Bruce sighed</p><p>"Anyway Valentines tomorrow," said Jason, grabbing the box, "I have an outfit to get ready,"</p><p>"Watch for the blood!" he called out but Jason was already gone</p><p>"Human bone jewellery, tattoed skin patches, an actual bloody heart," muttered Bruce, "What's next? A severed head?"</p><p>He really shouldn't have asked.</p><p>XXX</p><p>There was a severed head in the box, eyes still open and tongue sticking out of their mouth.</p><p>The words 'Prom?' were carved into its forehead.</p><p>Bruce heaved a sigh and decided to take the box to Jason himself. He found the young boy sitting in the library, reading a book.</p><p>"You have an invite to prom," he told the omega</p><p>"If its another cake, I don't want it," said Jason, not even looking up from his book</p><p>"It's a severed head,"</p><p>That got his attention.</p><p>"Oh?" said Jason, "Who's is it?"</p><p>"See for yourself," said Bruce, handing his son the box</p><p>"Ah," said Jason, looking at the head, "Jeffery. He likes to mess with younger omegas. Or well 'liked' I guess,"</p><p>"Did he do anything to you," asked Bruce, the protective instinct rising inside of him</p><p>Jason snorted, "No. He wouldn't have had the balls to. Anyway, I like to deal with my problems on my own,"</p><p>"Right," said Bruce</p><p>Jason hummed and then looked at Bruce, "Do you think I could wear a dress to prom? I'm still pretty slim and it would look nice with my developing curves,"</p><p>Bruce looked from the head to the bright smile on Jason's face and resigned himself to seeing bloody gifts in the future.</p><p>"Sure Jay, you can wear a dress,"</p><p>XXX</p><p>Once Jason graduated high school, he got into Princeton and stayed there for the next four years, barely showing his face in Gotham. People started to wonder if he would ever come back.</p><p>Bruce knew better though. He'd seen his son's plans, the fire in his eyes and the blood behind his teeth.</p><p>Jason was a Gothamite, born and bred.</p><p>He would come back.</p><p>And come back he did.</p><p>Red X rose through the ranks of Gotham's underbelly with a viciousness that even surprised Bruce. The people of crime alley and the narrows worshipped him and those that opposed him feared him. He made everyone bow to him and his meetings with the rest of Gotham's big players, including the elite, were a sight to behold.</p><p>Really, Bruce couldn't have been prouder.</p><p>His son's newfound popularity also meant that there were a lot more people trying to gain his favours. And while Jason no longer lived with Bruce, he, however, did come to visit often.</p><p>And bring his gifts along.</p><p>
  <em>"Look, Bruce! It's a torture wheel. Still has a bit of blood on it,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here! Look! it was used to decapitate the rogue gang a couple of months ago. I think I might spend my heat with this one,"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Another heart Bruce! You'd think I'd be over getting hearts by now but really, never gets old,"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad! Dad! A skull!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember that Beta we were talking about, someone cut off his fingers for me. I think I'm gonna meet them,"</em>
</p><p>"Why can't he like normal gifts?" Bruce wailed, "I liked normal gifts,"</p><p>"I brought you stolen jewellery Lover," said Selina, running a hand through his hair</p><p>"And I brought you blades," said Talia, "There were flowers too but mostly weapons,"</p><p>"Still normal gifts!" insisted Bruce, "This one likes actual human hearts, and fingers and skulls!"</p><p>Talia laughed and gave him a kiss, "He's happy, Beloved. That's what you want for him, right?"</p><p>Bruce sighed. She was right of course. He wanted his son to be happy. He could put up with a few torture devices and clean body parts.</p><p>And then Roy fucking Harper happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roy Harper</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the support from everyone. The response the first chapter got was amazing.</p><p>TW: There is a non-graphic description of dead bodies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crime syndicate usually left most of Gotham alone, content with the reports Owlman brought them.</p><p>The only time they interfered was when someone stepped out of line and it involved Gotham city.</p><p>And Lex Luthor had stepped out of line. The Queens and Waynes were the ones who usually handled Luthor's little shows of rebellion. So Arsenal was sent to Gotham to follow the rumours of Lex bringing supplies there. Usually, Talon would work with him. However, Talon was unavailable so the syndicate was looking to the other Wayne protege to partner up with the alpha.</p><p>"I hate it when they interfere with us," said Jason, "I could handle it myself,"</p><p>"The investigation was started by the Queens, Kiddo," Bruce told him, "And it could be worse, they could have sent one of the Lanterns or god forbid, the Kryptonians. Their egos are unbearable. Anyway, Roy's a good kid, about Dick's age. Loves murder and mayhem as much as you do. I think you might like him,"</p><p>"Hmm," was all Jason said</p><p>It was the calm before the storm.</p><p>xxx</p><p>A week into the investigation, Jason and he were having dinner when the subject of Roy Harper same up.</p><p>"I haven't really head from you since the whole situation started. How's it going?"</p><p>Jason grinned, "Pretty good. You were right, I do like him,"</p><p>Bruce tilted his head. Interesting.</p><p>It wasn't that Jason hadn't ever proclaimed to like someone before, platonic or otherwise. It was just that he had never said it like that.</p><p>A pretty smile on his face, eyes flitting everywhere and light pink ears.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>Either way, Jason was an adult. He could handle his own affairs.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The bouquet of flowers was beautiful. Red roses, white lilies and pink orchids, all tied together by a black bow.</p><p>It was lovely, really.</p><p>Except that it was clutched in a severed hand.</p><p>An expertly cut and embalmed severed hand.</p><p>But it was a severed hand.</p><p>It had been a while since a gift like this had ended up on his doorstep but it could only be for one person.</p><p>Good thing he was here today.</p><p>"Jason!"</p><p>Jason came running out and grinned when he saw the bouquet.</p><p>"My favourites!"</p><p>"Who are they from?" Bruce asked</p><p>Jason checked the note attached to the small finger.</p><p>Wait-was he-was he <em>blushing</em>?</p><p>"They're from Roy,"</p><p>Oh yes, definitely blushing.</p><p>Roy didn't need favours. Roy wouldn't disregard the Queen/Wayne alliance for a night of fun. Roy had deliberately sent the flowers over to Bruce's place on a night that Jason was there.</p><p>Well shit.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Bruce and Jason had lived together long enough that even apart their heats synchronized. Bruce usually spent it with one of his Alphas and Jason spent it with whoever had given him a nice gift that month.</p><p>But this time both Talia or Selina was unavailable so Jason had come over.</p><p>Bruce had always loved heats spent with his little pup, inhaling his soothing scent of lemongrass and sweet tea. Right now Jason was cuddled into his side, nuzzling at his neck and letting out small purrs.</p><p>So adorable.</p><p>"Hey B," he said, bumping his head against his chin</p><p>"What is it, baby?" asked Bruce, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"I think Roy wants to court me,"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"And the syndicate wants to shut down Lex's whole side operation but you already know that,"</p><p>He did know that.</p><p>"And well, Roy's probably gonna end up staying here for a while since Gotham seems to be the base, Lex probably thought he could hide from Owlman,"</p><p>"Jason, point?" asked Bruce</p><p>Jason raised his head so Bruce could see his face.</p><p>"Roy. Courting. How do you feel about it?"</p><p>Oh. Wow. Okay. Jason was actually serious about the older alpha.</p><p>"I trust your judgement, kid,"</p><p>Jason flashed him his brilliant smile, "Okay!"</p><p>Bruce gently rubbed Jason's back as he snuggled down again.</p><p>Jason liked bloody gifts and a courting would entail many more of them.</p><p>But Bruce had put up with them for this long. He could do it for the duration of the courting.</p><p>How bad could it be? It's not like Jason even lived here anymore.</p><p>xxx</p><p>There was a dead body in his living room.</p><p>Bruce recognized the man. He had put a hit on him a few days ago. He would have loved to go after him himself but that's not what was expected of Bruce Wayne and Jason was busy. So, in his brother's and the Talon's absence he ha ordered a hit with a reward.</p><p>Usually, anybody who completed the hit would bring proof to an agreed-upon location and then would be given compensation.</p><p>This time the body was in his living room. And it was dripping blood.</p><p>And Roy Harper was standing over it. Kori right behind him.</p><p>"You know if that's for Jason, he's not here and probably wrong...subject,"</p><p>"Oh this is for you," said Roy</p><p>Oh. Bruce looked from the body to Roy to Kori.</p><p>"Sit down, please,"</p><p>Roy and Kori took the matching armchairs while Bruce took the love seat.</p><p>"I'm going to assume you somehow got access from Dick," said Bruce</p><p>"Yes," said Kori</p><p>"Explain this to me," he told Roy though he had an idea of where this was going. Some alphas liked to ask permission to court young omegas. Now Jason didn't need anyone's permission to do anything but Bruce could respect Roy's desire to deal with any possible issues.</p><p>"Well," said Roy, "As you know, Jason and I have become close while working together and I've been thinking of he was to give us a chance, we would make a good match,"</p><p>Bruce waited for the next bit but nothing came. Roy just sat there looking at him expectantly, an impassive look on his face. Kori looked a little like she was bracing for impact.</p><p>He took another look at the body, at the alpha in front of him and-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>This Bitch.</p><p>This alpha had specifically gone hunting a man Bruce wanted dead.</p><p>This alpha had broken into Bruce's home with the body of a man Bruce wanted dead.</p><p>This alpha had brought Bruce's future daughter-in-law with him to break into Bruce's house with the body of a man Bruce wanted dead.</p><p>Roy wasn't asking <em>permission</em>. Roy was <em>informing</em> Bruce of his intentions.</p><p>In Bruce's house. With a dead body. And Bruce's oldest son's fiance.</p><p>God Damn. Bruce had to admit he was impressed.</p><p>Didn't mean he had to leave the alpha unscathed.</p><p>"You know Roy," said Bruce, "This reminds me of the time Talia courted me,"</p><p>"Oh?" said Roy, looking mildly surprised</p><p>Bruce smiled. Jason had obviously told him that his dad wasn't the mild-mannered omega the public thought he was.</p><p>"Well, on one of our dates she took me out on an outing," said Bruce, "You know, a late-night picnic, some stargazing, walking hand in hand in a field-"</p><p>Bruce paused and looked up.</p><p>"Some murder under the moon,"</p><p>The jerk Roy's body gave was positively amazing. Kori was starting to look amused, probably remembering the first time she and Bruce had had a similar conversation.</p><p>"At one point Talia sat down and just watched me slash people's throats. Said I looked pretty doing it. Though, I was also very young back then,"</p><p>Bruce gave the alpha a winning smile.</p><p>"What do you think Roy?" asked Bruce, "Would I still look good killing people with a blade?"</p><p>Rou gulped, "I'm sure Talia and Selina definitely think so,"</p><p>Bruce gave him a wide grin, one he had been told made him look manic.</p><p>"Good answer," he said, "Speaking of Selina, we once after this man that had dared to betray the Owlman. I still used to be a 'field agent' back then, if you know what I mean. Do you want to know what we did to him?"</p><p>"Did you kill him?" asked Kori</p><p>Oh, she was definitely amused.</p><p>"No. I personally consider killing someone as mercy," said Bruce, then looked at Roy, "Let's just say, he can no longer feed himself,"</p><p>"Oh," said Roy, starting to look a little green</p><p>"Ooh," said Bruce, sitting up as if excited, "This one time all three of us went after this woman who had seen something she wouldn't tell us about so to make an example of her we gouged her eyes out,"</p><p>Bruce gave another grin.</p><p>"With our fingers. Well," he said, waving his hand around a little, "<em>My</em> fingers,"</p><p>Roy nodded quickly</p><p>"Either way. We got off-topic. I think Courting is a lovely idea. Thank you for <em>him. </em>Could I interest you in something to drink?"</p><p>"No thank you, sir," said Roy, quickly getting up, "We should really be going,"</p><p>"Of course I understand," said Bruce, "I'll walk you out,"</p><p>Once the two had left, Bruce stayed by the door long enough to hear Roy screeching to Kori about not telling him how scary Bruce was.</p><p>Bruce chuckled and dialled a familiar number on his phone.</p><p>"Hi, Arrow. It's me. I think I might have traumatized your protege,"</p><p>xxx</p><p>Jason was in the den room. That itself wasn't an unusual occurrence.</p><p>The body packed in a plastic bag was.</p><p>At least this one wasn't dripping blood onto his floor.</p><p>"Jay, baby, what is that?"</p><p>"Oh, a dead body," said Jason, cheeky smile in place</p><p>Bruce snorted, "You know what I mean,"</p><p>"Roy gave it to me," said Jason, "It has art on it. Wanna see?"</p><p>Bruce sighed and went to sit by him, "Why not kiddo. Show me,"</p><p>Roy had used a blade to carve an intricate rose design into the skin. The carvings were deeper in some areas and barely there in others. They were also in crying shades of crimson. He would have to let the blood settle in some areas while carving some areas while the body was still fresh.</p><p>All in all, it looked like hard work.</p><p>"I'm guessing this is one of the people taking part in Lex's little operation,"</p><p>"Yup," said Jason, "Roy interrogated him and that did this. Amazing, right?"</p><p>Bruce chuckled and shook his head, "I really don't understand your interest in these courting presents,"</p><p>Jason just gave him an impish grin.</p><p>Bruce sighed gain and mentally braced himself.</p><p>This was only the beginning after all.</p><p>xxx</p><p>There was another dead body in the room.</p><p>And Jason was-uh-working on it.</p><p>"Jason, sweetheart," said Bruce, "Explain to me what you're doing,"</p><p>"Creating a gift for Roy," said Jason, "I mean who said that the alpha's the only one who has to give courting gifts, right?"</p><p>"Right," said Bruce, "And why are you doing this here?"</p><p>"Roy drops by my place too much, it would be better here. Also, it'll probably take a few days,"</p><p>Bruce refrained from asking what exactly the present was supposed to be or mentioning that Jason had numerous safe houses. Instead, he quickly went to his room and dialled two numbers.</p><p>"Oh hi Talia, Selina. You both picked up. Great! I need a vacation. Please take some pity on your dear, wonderful omega and take him on vacation. Yes-yes Selina. I <em>am</em> referring to myself in the third person! That is not the point!"</p><p>xxx</p><p>Vacation had been wonderful, filled with warm beaches, open skies and the two of his smallest pups.</p><p>They had dropped off Talia and Damian with the League and Selina and Helena had opted to also be dropped at their place instead of taking Bruce home. Which was great anyway. This way he had time to relax before-</p><p>"Uh, what are you doing?"</p><p>Jason and Roy instantly looked up from the dead body their hands were buried in.</p><p>"Oh, Hi dad," said Jason, I'd give you a hug but-uh,"</p><p>Roy had gone very very still.</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question," said Bruce</p><p>"I thought you were supposed to come home tomorrow," said Jason</p><p>"I was," said Bruce, crossing his arms.</p><p>Roy carefully took a step back.</p><p>"Sorry about this," said Jason, "We'll clean it up,"</p><p>"You better," said Bruce, "Also I think Tim is probably available. It's been too long since I've spoken to him. I'll go see him,"</p><p>"Yeah," said Jason, "Drake Holdings landed a pretty big deal while you were gone. He'll probably want to tell you about it,"</p><p>"Right," said Bruce, going backwards out of the house</p><p>Maybe he could stay somewhere else for a while.</p><p>xxx</p><p>"I mean I like a little blood and death as much as the next person but I like to keep it out of my house. Bloody life outside, inside I'm a normal rich person. These two keep bringing-hey! Are you even listening to me?! Timmy!</p><p>"You could just tell him to not bring his 'dead body' presents to your house, or at least the den and nest room,"</p><p>'...'</p><p>'...'</p><p>"How dare you?! I can't do that! It'll break his heart,"</p><p>'...'</p><p>'...'</p><p>"You're a mess, B,"</p><p>xxx</p><p>"Dad! Dad! look what Roy made me!"</p><p>Bruce took a deep breath and brace himself for <em>another </em>dead body in his den.</p><p>It-it wasn't a dead body.</p><p>It looked like a large snow globe.</p><p>Well not a snow globe, since it didn't have snow in it.</p><p>The globe was about the size of a human head. It seemed to be a part of Gotham, holding two figures standing over a third. Going by the uniforms, it was Arsenal and Red X, chopping off the head of someone.</p><p>"That's a gruesome scene," said Bruce</p><p>"It's the first outing we went on," said Jason, "But you haven't seen the best part,"</p><p>Jason twisted a key and the two figures started beating the first, there seemed to be an explosion in the background and line of-</p><p>"Is that real blood?" asked Bruce incredulously</p><p>"Yup, Roy installed a system in the bottom so it doesn't go stale," said Jason, "Amazing isn't it?"</p><p>Bruce had to admit, it was impressive.</p><p>"You really like him, don't you?" asked Bruce</p><p>"Yeah," said Jason, his voice suddenly shy and soft</p><p>Bruce smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'm glad. He better not hurt you though, otherwise, I'll be making a globe with his blood,"</p><p>Jason's laughter was like magic.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Jason had been quiet the whole day, mumbling when asked a question, barely speaking up and playing with his food.</p><p>It was when he was about to leave that Bruce finally brought it up.</p><p>"What's up with you, Jay?"</p><p>"Nothing," he muttered, pulling on his shoes</p><p>"Jay," said Bruce, gently taking his hand, "Talk to me,"</p><p>"The whole Lex thing is over and Roy is going back to Star," said Jason, "And I know we're good but at best we do long-distance and I just don't know if I can take that. I'll miss him,"</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be okay, Jay,"</p><p>"I'm not like you, dad," huffed Jason, "You don't see Tal and Sel for months at a time. I can't do that,"</p><p>Bruce sighed, "Have you talked to Roy about it?"</p><p>"We're doing that tonight," said Jason, "Kinda scared of the outcome,"</p><p>"It'll be fine," said Bruce, "And if not, you know where to find me,"</p><p>"Yeah," said Jason and opened the door. And stopped.</p><p>There was a body on their doorstep.</p><p>Tied up and obviously dead.</p><p>"Who's this," said Bruce, not even surprised at this point</p><p>"Traitor," said Jason, kneeling down and picking a note from the bodies' fingers.</p><p>"Your favourite stabbing place," read Jason</p><p>Bruce was about to ask what the hell was going on but Jason was already taking out a knife and slicing open the inside of the man's right thigh. He reached in and took out a clear plastic bag. Inside it was two keys.</p><p>"I'm guessing one's from Star and the other from Gotham,"</p><p>Jason smiled, "Yup,"</p><p>Bruce shook his head, "While I'm happy that your stress in elevated, couldn't he have sent them in some normal way,"</p><p>"You don't get it, dad," said Jason, "I never <em>told</em> Roy my favourite stabbing spot,"</p><p>Bruce had nothing to say to that.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Lex Luthor went quiet for about a year and then came back with an army of robots.</p><p>And since the Waynes and Queens had been in charge of subduing him in the first place, they were once again sent in. Since there was an army, everyone had gotten involved.</p><p>Bruce had even gotten both of his alphas to join in.</p><p>The battle took days but they had succeeded without any casualties on their side.</p><p>"Well," said Oliver, "This seems to be- oh you have got to be kidding me!"</p><p>Bruce followed the other omega's gaze and found Arsenal kneeling on the bloody ground in front of Red X. Bruce looked back at Oliver to see if he was upset but he only looked amused. Probably thinking the same thing as Bruce.</p><p>Why <em>here</em>?</p><p>"Well, at least Roy won't be sending me any more pictures of his courting 'presents'"</p><p>"Pictures," screeched Bruce, "You're mad at pictures! I had to put up with dead bodies in my house. Dead bodies with art, dead bodies with book quotes, severed hands, cut out hearts- don't even get me started on the intestines! And the blood!"</p><p>Oliver grimaced, "At least they seem happy,"</p><p>Bruce looked back to where Jason had now jumped into Roy's arms, everyone around then cheering and applauding.</p><p>"Yeah," murmured Bruce, "They're happy,"</p><p>xxx</p><p>The wedding was beautiful, both him and Oliver having pulled out all the stops for their boys. The suits were red instead of the traditional white. The theme set in the colour of the sunset. The wedding party was huge, composed of their siblings and the pack they had accumulated over the year.</p><p>Really, Bruce couldn't be prouder.</p><p>When it was time for the dance, the grooms first danced together and then their fathers and then their siblings. Eventually, Bruce ended up with Roy as his partner.</p><p>The young man grinned at him, "Hey Bruce,"</p><p>"Hello, Roy," said Bruce, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Right now," said Roy, "Kinda glad I can still feed myself,"</p><p>"Well, don't get comfortable. That can still be changed,"</p><p>Roy laughed as they changed partners again, having moved on from being afraid of Bruce's mere presence.</p><p>Later, both Oliver and Bruce were discussing the honeymoon with the newlyweds.</p><p>"I still don't know why you didn't let us pay," said Oliver</p><p>"Where are you going anyway," asked Bruce, "You never said,"</p><p>"Oh, Talia helped us plan it,"</p><p>Talia had good taste in vacation spots, maybe she recommended the beach resort at-</p><p>"We're taking a job for the League," said Jason, "In Paris. I mean we've mixed both things this long. Why change it?"</p><p>Before Bruce could say anything, someone else was pulling the two away for a picture.</p><p>"I'm seriously starting to reconsider our parenting of them," muttered Oliver</p><p>Bruce sighed and shrugged, "At least they're happy"</p><p>Olive smiled, "Yeah. Did I ever tell you how Roy became my protege?"</p><p>"You saw his talent, right?"</p><p>"Well, yes but there were a lot of alphas that wanted him considering he was one and I was an omega. But he refused to cooperate with anyone. He'd only work with me,"</p><p>"Loyalty," said Bruce</p><p>"Yup,"</p><p>The two omegas spent the rest of the time quietly talking about their perspective boys, laughing at their stories.</p><p>So what if the courting had been a little bloody, thought Bruce, their boys were happy. That's all that mattered.</p><p>Still, Bruce was glad they now had their own place and pack to show off their bloody presents.</p><p>His floor couldn't take much more. And he liked that floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>